The White Tiger and The Green Dragon
by Shikamaru-Nara2
Summary: An underground fighting scene has crept its way into the quiet streets of Inaba and it's up to officer Chie Satonka to find, infiltrate and arrest those responsible for the dark dealings in her home town. Sadly it seems that her back up doesn't seem to understand how to not stand out.


Chapter 1

"Satonaka! In my office! Now!" An angry voice thundered.

A brunette woman wearing a white blouse and dark green skirt that reached her mid-thigh slowly crept into view. "Y-you wanted to see me Dojima, sir?" Her voice quivered, terrified of what her boss would say.

"What the hell is with report? According to perp you used excessive force when you apprehended him." The, now graying haired, man dabbed out a cigarette on his desk. "Is this true?"

"Well you see sir when I moved to apprehend him it looked like he was reaching for a weapon so-"

"So you knocked him out? Right?" Dojima cut her off, clearly already aware of all of the facts.

"Yes sir." she let out a sigh.

"What have I told you about always going gung-ho?"

"I'm sorry sir but-"

"I know what you're going to say. You thought your life was in danger so you acted on instinct." Dojima let out a sigh as he took note of the girls sullen features. "I'm not saying what you did was wrong, just that you need to be more careful. You have back up for a reason. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Chie let out a sigh. Although it was mainly for show. She was glad she was getting off the hook for the most part.

"Now I have another case for you that I want you to look into." The rugged man tossed a folder filled with paper across his desk. "Apparently someone has been hosting an underground fighting circuit in our city. I want you to find out who and where. Is that clear?"

A smile spread across Chie's features. This case sounded juicy and full of action, just what Chie liked. "Absolutely! You can count on me, sir!"

Dojima frowned. He knew that smile all too well. "Satonaka I'm serious. You need to be careful out there!"

"I will. I will." Chie waved a hand, almost brushing the idea aside as she made her way out of his office.

"One more thing!" Chie froze in her tracks. What could it be now? "A special shadow operatives unit said that they will be deploying one of their members to assist us in the case as well. Don't do anything to put either of you two in danger."

"Yes sir..." Chie let out one final sigh as she slipped out of Dojima's office and slumped into her desk chair.

"You know he only says those things because he cares about you." A soft and soothing voice spoke clearly.

"I know Naoto-kun. I know." Chie sighed as she scratched her head. "Just wish he'd have a little more faith in me, ya' know?."

Naoto, who had aged into adulthood gave a low chuckle. "I can assure you he has absolute faith in your abilities."

She had grown her blue hair into long beautiful locks, but she still kept her habit of dressing like a boy. She wore a tan jacket and slacks with a white blouse and blue tie. Yet, she could be called nothing but a beautiful woman. The masculine honorific that had so fondly been attached to her name seemed out of place in recent years.

"I know. It's because he's known us for so long. We're practically family."

Chie too had grown well. She had become more mature mentally when she took the position of Dojima's right hand detective at Inaba's police department. She was taller and like Naoto, lost some of her tomboyish charm, although those closest to her knew that this wasn't fully true. Inside was still the spunky and kung fu fighting dragon from Yasogami high.

"Some a little more than others." Chie snuck a smile at Naoto who turned bright red and hid her face behind a pile of paper.

"W-what are you talking about, Satonaka-san?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Chie gave a knowing wink. "You and leader." She let a certain grey haired fools title affectionately roll off her tongue.

"Chie, you know I don't exactly appreciate it when you speak of him in that manner." Although her face was red from embarrassment Naoto's eyes glare could kill.

"I know." Chie gave a slight giggle. "I'll admit back in the day I DID have a huge crush on him. But can you blame me?"

Naoto let out a sigh, she knew that the brunette was right. Yu was quite the teenage heart throb during their highschool days. She herself often found it hard to believe that she was the one who came out on top. Her face blushed again. Being picked by the most popular guy in Yasogami history was a major ego boost for Naoto. She probably owed her welcomed change/acceptance of her physical identity to him.

"Thinkin' about him aren't ya?" Chie smirked.

"N-no!"

"I knew it."

"W-well what about you and Prince Junes?" Naoto shot back her own smile as she made Chie literally choke on her own words.

"T-there's n-nothing going on between us!" Chie fumbled over her words.

"Oh?" Naoto raised a brow. "I thought you two you two would have brought to light your feelings of affection for one another by now."

Chie blushed a bit. "Well I've tried but...Yosuke's...an idiot!"

The blue hair coughed. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" Chie let out a heavy sigh. "He's an idiot. A baffoon. He just doesn't understand women at all. I want a man who can take charge! Not someone who is completely oblivious and I can just boss around."

"Is that so bad though?" Naoto said simply as she took a sip from her mug of coffee. "Hanamura-san already seems quite devoted to you."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" The brunette stamped her foot.

"Satonaka! There had better be a good reason for your yelling." Dojima's voice roared from behind the door to his office.

"It seems we've upset him." Naoto said with a smile, somehow able to remain perfectly calm.

"We should get out of here before we have to face his wrath." Chie said jsut above a whisper.

"Understood." Naoto smiled as she gathered her effects. "Dojima-san is a little less splendid these days since Nanako has been trying to make him give up smoking AND coffee."

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Dojima's voice roared again. "I'll have both of you on lost cat duty for a month!"

"Time to go?"

"Right."

The two nodded their heads at each before exiting the police department before hopefully upsetting their boss even further, Chie making sure not to forget her signature green jacket that was draped over her chair.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE OUT OF STEAK?!"

"C-Chie! Calm down!" A brown haired boy in Junes work attire cowered before the girl.

"How can you be out of steak?! This IS JUNES! They can't just just run out a steak!" The dragon roared with such ferocity that everyone near flinched in her presence.

"I dunno!" Yosuke said defensively. "It was gone before I got here! Apparently some big guy rolled through here and bought it all!"

"You're telling me ONE guy bought all of the steak?!" Chie glared daggers, how could one person buy all of anything? Not to mention her precious steak.

"Look Chie I'm sorry." Yosuke pleaded. "I promise that I'll make it up to you okay?"

"You promise?" Chie's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she smiled. "You'll have to do something really special okay."

"I know I know." Yosuke said with a sigh. "I'll get you all the steak you can eat next time you're here."

"IDIOT!" The brunette roared as she punched the boy in the arm before storming off.

"What did I do?!"

Naoto who had remained silent until now sighed. "She's right..."

"Right about what?"

"You really are an idiot." The blue hair said plainly before quickly following her partner.

"What?! What did I do?" Yosuke frowned as he cradled his arm. "Chie? Naoto? Man this sucks~!" The prince of Junes groaned.

Chie angrily flopped into a seat at the Junes food court. "He can be such an idiot! I try to give it to him plain as day but no! Right over his head."

"So what are you going to do?" Naoto said as she sat across from Chie.

"I'm going to let him figure it out for himself!" Chie was fuming. "If he wants this to work then he's going to have to figure it out for himself!"

"That's not what I meant Chie..." Naoto spoke softly but in her tone you could tell that she was absolutely serious.

"You mean with the case?" Chie said glancing at the folder tucked under her arm, to which Naoto nodded.

"Like Dojima said, this is an extremely delicate matter where you will probably need to place yourself in a dangerous situation. You need to be careful." Although her toan carried an air of business Chie recognized the worry in Naoto's voice. "You have to be very tactful about this...and if necessary..."

Chie swallowed hard. She knew what Naoto meant by 'necessary' and she hated it. Since joining the Inaba police department Chie had put on some extra weight in her hips. No it wasn't body fat, Chie kept herself in top physical condition as it was a must for her career. It was the cold steel revolver that was strapped to her hip. It was a cruel reminder of how dangerous her job could be. That one day her life might be in such danger that her precious kung fu might not be enough to save her.

"I know.." Chie sighed. "I'll be careful."

"Good." Naoto smiled.

"You know, you can be really scary at times."

"Oh?" The other woman raised a brow.

"Yeah it makes me feel bad for Yu sometimes." Chie sighed before giving a sly smile. "Or should I be congratulating him?"

Naoto nearly choked as she began coughing and wheezing. "J-just what are your words implying Satonka?!" The blue hair turned a shade of crimson that even roses would envy.

"Nothing." The brunette smiled as she whipped out her phone. "Hey Aika-chan!" She smiled as she called the famous anytime/anywhere delivery girl from her favorite ramen place. "Can I get the usual? ...What? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO BEEF FOR THE BEEF BOWLS?!" Chie was furious now. Apparently the same individual who cleared out Junes might have cleared out the rest of Inaba as well! "Fine...can I just get two regulars. Thanks." Chie let out a defeated sigh. "When I find out whoever it is eating all of my meat I'm going to be sure to make them pay! No one gets between me and my steak!"

Naoto gave a nervous laugh. "Satonaka-san, please calm down. You're making a scene."

Chie looked around and spotted the fearful onlookers around her. The brunette pouted as she crossed her arms. "But my steak..."

"Well after a job well done on your case how about we get together to celebrate?" Naoto smiled as she gathered her things. "How does that sound as a way to make up for today's unfortunate events?"

"I'll hold you too that." Chie hugged Naoto before they went their separate ways. She was happy for Naoto and Yu. Naoto for one seemed much happier and expressive compared to her days as the detective 'prince'. The blue hair had evolved into a bashful yet iron-willed princess.

The crowd roared with excitement as light waved over the onlookers gathered around several steel caged rings. A dot of green was lost in the crowd, hanging towards the back, just out of sight.

Chie blew a bubble of her favorite gum before popping it and chewing again. Tracking down the fighting ring was a lot easier than she thought it would be. Inaba was a small town and if you knew where to look, especially when you had a magic television station that showed the central focus of everyone's thoughts, it was quite easy. Now the only thing left to do was proper surveillance, finding the ring leader and then eventually arresting them.

Chie made her way around the area. She could easily pick apart the fighters from the spectators and not just the flashy ones that were rippling with muscles or dressed for battle. There were the silent ones like her blending into the crowd simply looking over the competition will a well trained eye, those were the real fighters. There were all kinds of fighters of all ages and genders here; martial artist, wrestlers, boxers, street fighters and everything else you could possibly imagine. Chie couldn't lie to herself. She certainly felt her heart pounding, but not just with excitement. Some of the fighters were certainly easy on the eyes.

Chie found the betting booth and inquired about any upcoming matches. Apparently some new comer had caused a ruckus and was planning on taking on the current champion in a match. Chie sighed. Probably some hot head getting ahead of himself. The Wandering Wolf, he called himself. "Please, more like The Lonely Puppy." Chie laughed to herself. She thought about putting down a few bucks down on the match but decided against it. If Dojima caught wind of it he'd have her hide.

The scene grew dim as the lights turned toward the center cage. A well dressed man with a microphone stood as the center of attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to another night at the Underground White Rabbit! Are you reading for some thrilling fights?!" The crowd roared with greater fervor than before. "Alright then let's get our main event underway! First let's bring out our challenger! Standing over seven feet tall the Muay Thai Warrior...Ipachai!"

The crowd cheered as a seven foot tall tanned wall of muscle strolled into the ring. He was a giant amongst men. Chie swore that with each of the towering mans steps she could feel the floor ripple. She felt sorry for whoever had to face off against this wall of muscle.

"And in this corner, your hot shot challenger! The Two Fisted Protein Junkie!..."

"Waaaait..." Chie's jaw dropped. She heard the title before.

The Wandering Wolf! AKIHIKOOOOOOOOO SANADAAAAAAA!"

A tall grey haired man strolled into the ring with a read cape draped over his shoulders, a fist raised high.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Chie took a step back at the familiar looking face. Was he the backup the she was scheduled about. This wasn't back up Dojima. If anyone was as gung ho if not more see than Chie it was the white haired boxer before her.

In one single fluid motion Akihiko cast off his cape revealing boxing trunk and a very toned and muscular body. "So are you ready to go or what?" The silver grey hair smirked confidently.

"Looks like our challenger doesn't want to waste any time!" The announce said, a hint of confusion and surprise in his voice. Why wasn't this new comer afraid? Or was he simply that stupid? "Well then let's not make the people wait any further!"

The announcer quickly exited the ring as the the Muay Thai warrior took an offensive stance. The bell rang and like lighting the giant lept forward closing the distance between Akihiko and himself. He wanted to make it a quick defeat. The giant brought up a large knee ready to ram it through the shorter man. It was supposed to be a bloodbath...or it should have been.

The very very last possible moment the boxer slipped around the massive knee, with precise footwork he delivered a powerful left into the man's side.

"Surprised?" Akihiko said with that smug smirk of his. He was right. Everyone was surprised. The champion, the announcer and even the audience. No one expected Akihiko to still be on his feet. No one except for the dragon in green.

You could see the rage building in the Muay Thai warrior eyes. How dare this challenger make a mockery of him in front of everyone, on his stage. He went beserk. Lashing out with a flurry of kicks and punches. But not a single connected, always missing by a mere centimeters. The boxers footwork was something to be praised as he danced on the edge of life and death. Then there was that smile again. The smile that the giant hated. It was as if Akihiko moved in slow motion as he brought back a fist. Then...

"Corkscrew!" The boxing techniques name echoed as Akihiko went on the offensive. The blow caught the giant directly in her solar plexus. The shock causing the giant to drop all defences. The entire crowd fell silent as the sound of Akihiko's heavy fist collided with the monster in front of him. The boxer followed up with a quick right, then a left completely stunning the giant with his uppercut. "K.O!"

Akihiko reared back as he raised his left fist and before anyone could see it, exploded forward and sent the so called champion flying across the ring. Silence was all there was as an official rushed into the ring to check the Muay Thai warrior vitals. He was unconscious but very much alive. The match was over. Akihiko raised a gloved fist, his body shimmered with sweat from the arenas lighting. The crowd roared.

"Wow..." Chie said simply, completely unaware of the smile and blush that tugged at her cheeks. "Was he always that strong?"

-  
To be continued


End file.
